Everyone Deserves to be Saved
by Gwen J Starr
Summary: Sam was killed in a car crash and Dean blames himself and now he doesn't know how to deal with it. A religious man bumps into him and they start to bond over Dean needing Saving from himself. It's light in the beginning but turns Dark towards the middle. Just a bit of fluff. This is a Dean X Cas story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hopefully I am able to finish this story within a month. I will try to do weekly updates. I am moving so it might be hard to find time to write but I will try my best. For now here is a beginning of a story.**

It's been two years since Sam died. It was all Dean's fault, he should have been looking at the road. He should have seen or at least heard car coming.

 _It was a dark night as they zoomed down the road. "So get this. A man was saying that he was seeing angels on the sides of the road right?"_

 _Dean nodded. "Ya, and?"_

" _Well he was going all around town saying that the angels were coming, they only came when the world was about to end and everyone just said he was a crazy, religious freak." Sam chuckled "Well, he was right that the angels were there. Three people dressed up as angels set fire to a place called 'Around the World' It was an old book shop."_

" _Okay." The older Winchester looked to his younger brother. "Where is this going?"_

" _Well when people found out that this happened they all assumed it was this crazy guy that's been ranting and raving about it for weeks. Turns out that he wasn't a part of it at all. He was actually placed in the fire by the angels before it happened, they say that they were tired of hearing him go on and on and on so they made his prophecy true and let him be at peace for the rest of his existence, which was all of ten minutes before the building killed him."_

 _Shock was written all over his face. "Jesus! People are crazy!"_

" _Ya, no joke." Sam agreed._

" _I mean demons I get, they're evil just by themselves, but people are crazy!" He says still looking at his brother in disbelief._

 _A moment later he pulled his eyes to the road where a horn was coming from and lights were coming straight for them. "Oh, shi-" The cars collided as Dean tried to turn the steering wheel. Sam braced himself but that didn't do anything. Sam hit his head on windshield, knocking him out as soon as his head met glass. Dean got flipped all about, he wasn't wearing a seat belt like his brother was so he know that he was going to have worse damage than Sam. Dean's arm busted the window as they got flung upside down and his head hit the ceiling, his sight going black immediately._

 _When he did regain consciousness he rose abruptly and cringed. "Sam!" He rasped. His voice seemed to not be used for days, if not a week. Bobby was to the side of him, hat over his eyes sleeping soundly. He was in a bed made of white. Everything surrounding him was white, even his clothes were white. He wondered where he was but then he realized he was in the hospital. He looked down at himself. He looked pretty rough for the crash. A large gash on his left arm that was stitched up, a white cast on his right leg. "Bobby?" He tried. The old man stirred._

" _Dean?" He questioned, then his eyes lit up and he got up leaning closer to him. "How are ya feelin'?"_

 _Dean shook his head, he wasn't worried about himself only about Sam. "Where's Sam?" He asked with a bit more voice than before,_

 _Bobby's face fell. The smile in his eyes is now as if it was never there. "He's-" His voice broke. "He died the night of the crash, he hit his head and had internal bleeding. His head was cracked and his neck too. When the seat belt snapped him back his head went back with him." Dean's whole world came crashing down._

"Sam!" He screamed. He was sweating all over in the dark room. He looked around hoping to find Sam and hoping it was all a dream. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he noticed that it was his apartment and he was just having another shitty dream. "Damn it!" He yelled.

Looking at the clock he got up and went to go take a shower to live, or get through, another day. He left to work at Bobby's Garage not to long after he woke up, once again with the reliving of his brother's last day on earth.

'There's got to be one person that'll join the church.' Castiel thinks to himself. He wasn't watching where he was looking and he felt a firm body bump into his. He backed up cursing himself for not paying attention to where he was walking. "My apologies sir." He started immediately after.

"It's no problem, I wasn't watching where I was going." The man said. He wore a plain black shirt underneath all his layers. A dark red shirt was unbuttoned and opened for all to see the black underneath and a leather jacket to top it all off. A necklace was hanging from his neck, a head of some sort. He looked up into the man's eyes and found the greenest thing he's ever seen. It was like looking into a forest that held many secrets, it seemed to be gaiters off from all to see those secrets. And judging by the marks by his eyes, it looked like he didn't smile. much anymore. He looked hurt and wounded, like something happened that he blames himself by the look in his eyes. A sad puppy that is being scolded for losing it's way.

"You don't think you deserved to be saved?" Castiel blurted. His eyes went wide as soon as he realized he said that outloud.

"Umm...what?" Dean said with a bewildered expression.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes my brain doesn't catch up with my mouth." Castiel told him.

The man chuckled. "It's fine. I know what you mean."

Castiel smiled. "Do you mind if I ask for your name?"

A hurt smile covered his face, one that was meant to look real but Castiel knew the look, he once thought that he wasn't meant to be saved then he found god. "Not at all. I'm Dean Winchester." He said extending out his hand

"Castiel Novak." He shook his hand.

"Castiel, that's a weird name." Dean questioned.

"Yes. My father was a religious man. All my siblings are named after angels or people in the Bible, me included."

"Oh." He didn't know what to say to the man that bumped into him. "Well it's a unique name at least."

Castiel smiled, something the other man didn't do very often anymore. He sensed something was wrong and he didn't want to let the man just walk off without knowing someone was there he could talk to. "Dean. May I ask an odd question?" He gave a questionable look but nodded. "Do you have anyone to talk to about your problems?"

Dean's face went blank. "I don't have any problems." He took a step back. He didn't need to be interrogated by a man that he just met, let alone spill all his problems onto their shoulders just to relieve his a bit. "I need to go."

"Wait!" Not knowing why he couldn't let him leave, he just has a feeling that something good wasn't going to happen if he didn't do something. So he started to ask "Can I take you out for a drink?" Dean didn't know how to respond.

"Uhh...I'm not into dude." He blurted. A blush rose on his cheeks. "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to blurt that out."

Castiel smiled. "Mouth running faster than your brain?"

A full blown laugh erupted from Dean. "Exactly." Maybe he should go out just for a drink. It wasn't a date, just two strangers meeting up to have a beer and talk about life. Chicks do it all the time, Dean thought. "I'll grab a beer with you. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time." Castiel couldn't stop smiling he was glad he could help this man out a little bit. "How does right now sound?" Dean asked the other man.

"Well-" Castiel was going to say no but he needed a break, he was tired of people slamming their doors in his face. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

Dean didn't even hesitate. "The Roadhouse." He turned around and looked back at the other man. "You coming Cas?"

He hasn't gotten that nickname before, he smiled as he followed the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, It's Gwen here. Glad you are reading this. I am posting it a day early because tomorrow I am moving. Hope you like it! Chapter 3 should be up by next Friday.**

* * *

Castiel watched the other man as he finished off his second beer. Castiel wasn't much of a drinker, he was known as a light-weight. He just has a coke with some grenadine in it, that suited his taste much better than alcohol anyway. He has never been to this bar before, he hasn't been to any bar much really. Only when his brother was in town and needed a designated driver home did he ever go to the bar. "So, why did you change your mind in coming out with me?" He asked Dean.

Dean sat down the bottle it being almost empty there was another placed in front of him. He must be here a lot because he seemed comfortable here. "I don't really know. Just thought it would be better than drowning myself in an engine." He spoke again after a long pause when Castiel gave him a questioning look. "My father figure owns a garage here in town. He hired me because it is the only thing I am really good at."

Castiel was confused, "Father figure?" he asked.

"Ya." A slight smile was worn on his face as he started to speak. "My mom and dad used to have the apple-pie life. Married with a house and have two point five kids. Well we found out that my father had liver cancer and he died when I was nine. And my mom was a bit after him. Me and my brother was left to live with our family friend Bobby who gladly let us live under his roof and watch over us." His emotion changed on his face from a genuine smile to a forced one. "But that's all in the past." He waved off. "What were the papers in your hand that you had when you ran into me?"

Castiel smiled to get off the upsetting topic for Dean. "I belong to a Church, my father is a pasture there and we have lived with them for almost twenty years." Castiel pulled out a sheet from his side bag and handed it over to Dean. "We are looking for new members and trying to have a fundraiser for the Church but everytime I try talking to anyone they slam their door on my face. I just want to share my faith unto others but I can't if no one is willing to accept them." He looked the paper over and passed it back to Castiel.

"Cas, buddy, I would love to help but with all the shit that has gone down in my life recently I just can't have blind faith in someone who hasn't been there for me. For me seeing is believing."

He just smiled at Dean. "I can't force my beliefs onto someone else, only enlighten them for how I perceive it." Dean just stared at Castiel, utterly stunned by his answer.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

Castiel just shrugged. "That's how I was taught growing up."

Dean chuckled. "Most people try and cram that religious mumbo-jumbo down people's throats with every chance they get but not you, huh?" Another shrug for a response, Dean chuckled as he continued. "You know Cas, you're weird."

Pretending to get offended Castiel put a hand to his chest. "You bite your tongue." A smirk sneaked it's way onto both the men's faces. "I'm an absolute joy to be around."

They both broke out laughing, Dean laughed so hard that he had tears cornering his eyes. They seemed to get along pretty well, he was happy to finally have someone to talk to and laugh with. He had missed smiling and laughing, he thought it was taken away from him a long time ago. He's glad that wasn't the case.

He was glad he ditched work for this. "Oh shit." He spoke as he laughed, pulling out his phone. He forgot to tell Bobby that he was skipping out on work for the Day.

"What'd you do?" Castiel asked as he toned down a bit, taking a drink from his glass.

Looking through his contacts for Bobby's garage, he pulled it up and was about to hit call. "I forgot to call my boss and tell him I wasn't coming in today." Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean who just rolled his eyes. "I haven't missed a day for working in three years, I am allowed to have my one day off." Explaining himself.

He pressed call and heard it ring.

" _Hello?_ " A gruff voice asked from the other end of the line.

Dean cleared his throat. "Bobby, hey!"

Bobby just huffed. " _Where are ya? You didn't tell me you weren't comin' in today._ "

"Ya." Dean chuckled. "Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting to take the day off either but I had a run in with someone and we wanted to talk so thought I would give you a call and tell you I'm not coming in for the day." He paused for a minute. "And probably tomorrow."

A smile was on Bobby's face, well what someone could guess a smile. It was hard to tell with his facial hair in the way. " _Fine, but next time call in before hand. I had to go out and deal with dumb and dumber today._ " Meaning Ash and Jo.

"Alright." Dean chuckled. "Well, good luck with the kids. I'll see you sometime tomorrow night."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Dean turned back to Castiel. "So what you want to do for the rest of today?" Now that Dean didn't have any plans for the rest of today and possibly tomorrow maybe he can just hang with Castiel for the majority of it.

He shrugged. "Mini golf?" Said half jokingly.

Dean's eyes lit up. "Yes!" The other man chuckled. Dean pulled out his wallet to pay for the drinks.

Castiel tried to stop him but Dean just ignored him and handed the bartender his card. Castiel waited patiently as they the bartender and Dean conversed a bit. Giving back his card the lady said "It's good to see you smile again Dean."

He did just that and thanked the lady again, Castiel thinks her name was Ellen, and they left. The golf course was a bit of a ways to walk so Dean had them go back to his place which was only two and a half blocks back to take his car. When Castiel saw what was in the garage his mouth fell open. "This is yours?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yup." He popped the "p" at the end of the word. "A '67 Chevy Impala with the original engine." Dean asked him to wait outside the garage while he pulled out, less of a chance of getting scratched, he said because it's such tight quarters on the passenger side. Castiel agreed and waited outside of him. He wasn't phased by Dean claiming he might scratch the car, it's a nice car. Even he wouldn't want it to get scratched.

He started the engine and listened to it purr for a moment. Then put it in reverse and pulled it out. He opened his door so he could get out to close the garage telling Castiel to get in the car. Once Dean got back in the car they went on their way.

"This is a really nice car Dean." Castiel complemented. "Do you fix this yourself?"

He nodded, staying focused on the road as he spoke. "I don't let anyone touch my baby. I got this car as a present from my father before he died. I have put my life and soul into rebuilding this thing from the base up."

More questions flooded Castiel's mind. "What do you mean rebuilt?"

Dean was afraid he would ask that. He let out a breath and gave a quick look at Castiel before speaking. "Me and my brother went to visit my parents graves down in Kansas. On the way back he was looking at news from California, where he went to school but he was coming up here to South Dakota for his spring break to spend time with me and Bobby. I wasn't looking close enough to the road and a drunk driver veered right into my lane and made a head on collision, Sammy was died later that night and that was the last time I had laughed. Until today." He smiled over at the man. "The crash was so bad that I spent months rebuilding this thing. That's why it is my baby."

He understood how important this car was to Dean but he wondered why he was so special as to a broken man, how could he put a smile on that face and give that a voice a happy ring to it. "Why until today?"

Dean gave a knowing smile. "You remind me of my brother; all the questions and your personality. It's so free and open, absorbing any information. Always eager to learn new things. You're just comfortable to be around." He admitted, he didn't want to say so much but the words just flew out of his mouth. He couldn't stop them, not that he really wanted too.

"I see." Castiel sat in silence for a short while, not speaking until they got to the golf course. "I would enjoy being in your company as much as you need me too. I see you the same as you see me. Let's be friends."

Dean grinned, "What's this "let's" business?" He opened his door. "We already are."


End file.
